


吻我骗子 番外二 第十一章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 12





	吻我骗子 番外二 第十一章

【番外二】第11章

研雨一言不发地望着他。两人在沉默中平静地凝视着彼此的反应。

“……喜欢的人吗？”

研雨的声音比平时要低。因为此时他的紧张情绪倍增。凯斯默默等待着。研雨开口了，突然传来紧张的声音:

“为什么这么问?”

回避回答是肯定的。凯斯尽可能地若无其事地回答:  
“就是那样。”

“……一定要我回答吗? ”  
他说话的语气变得硬邦邦的。

凯斯沉思了片刻，说道:

“不，不需要。”  
“那我就不回答了。”

研雨迅速的回应让他再次哑口无言。

<一开始就喜欢。>

凯斯突然想起。一开始到底是什么时候呢?顿时紧张起来。

“你喜欢马球，是因为他吗?”

话音落下时才明白，他把自己所想的东西都说出来了。但目前最重要的是，对面的研雨的表情。

研雨脸色发白，睁大眼睛，目光明显地摇摆不定，注视着凯斯。即使说“不”，也不会有人相信。比他的话更确切的表情诉说了真相。

“是什么样的人?……你会变异，是因为那个男人吧?”

当凯斯悄悄的问出问题时，研雨吓得身子一震。

凯斯开口回答了一个无声的问题。  
“斯图尔特告诉我的。你妹妹妍熙也说你是大学时变异的，对方是马球选手。”

研雨脑子里一片空白。怎么办，怎么办，不管怎样都该说些什么。急忙张开嘴，却没有声音。过了好久，他用颤抖的声音回答了他。

“是我不认识的人。”  
“……你是怎么知道的?”

本应该说是与你无关的事，但研雨慌张起来，竟然犯了错误。

“是大学时认识的人……不，应该说见过面……”  
研雨语无伦次。凯斯的眼睛瞬间眯了起来。

他继续说:“那个人，我甚至想不起来了……”

“之后还见面了吗?什么时候? ”  
凯斯的声音变得尖利起来。

研雨瞬间认识到自己的失误，但为时已晚。凯斯再次问惊慌的研雨:

“就是说，你们后来见面了吗?你怎么知道他是否还记得你。”

那是，那是……

说着惊慌失措的烟雨终于放弃抵抗并坦率地回应了这个问题。

“我从来没想过。”  
“……”  
“已经是很多年前的事了。大学比这还早。”

研雨以无力的声音加以补充。但凯斯的表情没有太大变化。一度静静地望着研雨的凯斯开口了。

“研雨。”

当我小心翼翼地看向凯斯时，他又问道:  
“你和我是同校毕业的，不是吗?”

研雨瞬间感觉背脊毛骨悚然。面对他那窒息般的反应，凯斯也哑口无言了。研雨总觉得他好像内心挣扎了很久。凯斯终于开了口。

“你喜欢过的是格雷森吗?”

“……啊?”  
正紧张的研雨突然击中了要害。这是什么胡言乱语？

“……为什么会这样想？”

因为太荒唐了，能做出的反应也只有这些。凯斯提出了自己的推测依据。他说:

“因为在那个学校的马球选手中，极优alpha只有我和格雷森。”  
“……”

“如果是格雷森，一切就都能说得通了。也是让你变异后，无法记住的家伙。是不是?研雨，坦白说吧。难道你……是喜欢格雷森吗?”  
“……”

沉默了一段时间的研雨，在内心深处长长地吐了一口气。真是累了。研雨只想放弃所有的一切。为什么这个男人到这里还不知道呢?

“……不是。”  
自暴自弃的研雨开口了。

凯斯皱着眉头问:  
“不是吗?那是谁?”

在那一瞬间，空虚变成了愤怒。

研雨猛地抬起头怒视着他。  
“不是格雷森，是因为你的信息素。”

面对这种意外的反应，凯斯吓得眨了眨眼睛。完全没想到自己的推断是错误的。研雨更加愤怒了。他终于提高了嗓门。

“凯斯·奈特·皮特曼，你怎么没想到自己呢?信息素对你的脑子做了什么?为什么不知道，为什么！”

突然眼泪盈眶。看到眼前一片模糊的研雨，凯斯正要对他说些什么。

“那时，是我。”

研雨忽然想到什么。不用了，随你便吧。现在不需要了!

“跟你在医务室接吻的beta就是我，你当时失去理智了！”

凯斯就像是受到了什么打击一样，愣在了原地。


End file.
